colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamankai
Jamankai is a psychotic and deluded jann bard whose home plane is unknown. He had until recently been the self appointed rajah, king, sultan, caliph and emperor of the city of Silur Cha in Kuldan. History and Personality Jamankai's past remains an utter mystery to the party; all that is known is that he was called from his home plane by the yuan-ti Blackscale during the civil conflict between yuan-ti and lizardmen which erupted recently in Silur Cha. With many followers, Jamankai dominated the battlefield with powerful magic and skill with his blade, slaying many foes. Upon the lizard king Yvasha's defeat, Jamankai took residence in the Golden Citadel, and sent all remaining lizardmen and trolls from the city at once. Jamankai soon became bored with the city and constructed a series of trials to tempt adventurers, presumably for his own entertainment. In manner, Jamankai is extremely eloquent and intelligent, though he is probably mentally unstable and at the very least deluded. His recent defeat at the party's hands has no doubt enhanced this further. Skills and Powers Despite his failings, Jamankai is an incredibly powerful being, who specialises in the bardic arts. His instrument is a long ornate pipe, highly stylised and engraved, which when blown causes his enemies to fall into a stupor. He uses aggressive bard magic to make his enemies dance rather than fight, to curse them horribly, to attack one another or to destroy them with sonic waves. If all else fails, he casts protective spells on himself and uses his falchion in battle, with which he is highly skilled. He is also very knowledgeable, easily identifying Iskander and Viserys (although, to Jamankai's irritation, not Hanu). In the Campaign Jamankai's trials were first spoken about by the troll Rashbars who led the party to Silur Cha. Upon arrival at the Golden Citadel, Jamankai announced himself using magic before introducing the Gatekeeper. He continually spoke to them during the trials, which were a mishmash of combat, logic, and pathfinding challenges. When they reached his magical throne room, Jamankai showed hints of fear, and when he and his men were defeated, he pretended that he could grant the party a wish in order to escape banishment. However, his intentions were deduced, and Iskander executed him with his axe. Before being drawn back to his home plane, he swore vengeance on the party and all those who had opposed him. Irenicus later informed Viserys that Jamankai and Blackscale had attacked Koboldova, leading to Viserys attempting to track down the genie. He was first seen in a southern country, perhaps Thane or one of the Seven Empires, skinning a merchant while smiling. He was later attempted to reach through contact with efreeti, but this proved ultimately unsuccessful. Crown In his possession, Jamankai had an ugly iron crown, which when placed upon someone's head made them essentially a slave of whoever put it there. Jamankai had it placed on one of his warriors, probably one who had disobeyed or disrespected him. The crown was in fact the third part of Graz'zt's three items, the other two being Jack Morgan's amulet and Carvos Shademaster's stone. Category:Kings Category:Magi